


My Majesty

by ThatComicGirl52



Series: Monthly Oneshots [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Implied Underage, M/M, May oneshot, Monthly oneshot, alternative universe, but the age is never outright stated, king bruce au, kingdom au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 14:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14498568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatComicGirl52/pseuds/ThatComicGirl52
Summary: I need him. I need him like one needs oxygen to breathe. I need him like fish need water, like humans need food. Without Bruce, I would die.





	My Majesty

**Author's Note:**

> This is my monthly oneshot for May. Thank you so much to Do_The_Cool_Whip, who without her, this oneshot would not exist. This was the oneshot pairing that was voted for this previous month on my monthly oneshot poll. To find out how you can take part in my poll, and have access to more exciting things having to do with my fanfiction, check out my tumblr at thatcomicgirl52.tumblr.com.  
> This is part two to last month's oneshot. It takes place in a different universe then my fanficiton, Million Reasons To Leave. Enjoy!

Bruce.

  
It's the the only thought that goes through my head, the only thing I can focus on for more than a moment.

  
Bruce.

  
I need him. I need him like one needs oxygen to breathe. I need him like fish need water, like humans need food. Without Bruce, I would die.

  
I stretch my naked limbs across the soft, silky bed. I stare at the door, willing my Majesty to walk through it. He's been gone so long, it feels like forever since I’ve last seen him. My body longs for him, screams for him. My cock is as hard as stone from just the anticipation of having him thrust inside me, rocking my body back and forth.

  
I know he's a busy man. I know that my Majesty is King, and that means he has responsibilities and duties. He can't focus all his time and attention on me, even though I beg that he would. He has a wife, sons, and an entire kingdom to run. He can't be with me every moment of everyday, but I wish he could be.

  
It seems like an eternity has passed when he finally comes through that door, looking like an angel with a glowing halo over his head. Just the sight of him makes me hornier, my hands reaching out for him with a whimper.

  
He looks so handsome, so powerful wearing the King’s crown and jewels. And the way he looks at me, dark and hungry. Oh my. It sends a shiver down my spine.

  
“Bruce! You're here!” I gasp, opening my arms wide, my bare and vulnerable body exposed to him. Bruce's eyes rake down my body, taking in every last detail. As if trying to cement every curve and line of me to memory.

  
“Are you well rested, my pet?” He purrs, giving me goosebumps. I nod hurriedly, impatient to have his body pressed against mine. I whine in neediness.

  
“I need you, my King,” I beg, getting up on my knees. Bruce's eyes don't leave mine for a second, as he begins to unbutton his collar. I crawl towards him, shaking in desperation. It seems like a lifetime has passed since the last time I was able to have him. I can't go another second without having his cock deep inside me.

  
I pull at his shirt, willing it off. The King chuckles deeply, the sound making me moan. I tug on his trousers, pulling them down. He places his hands over mine, guiding my own, and the touch of our fingers alone lights my whole body on fire.

  
Soon, he is completely bare, just as I am. All his naked glory is mine to see and adore. His dick stands up in attention, leaking and hard. I want to bow at his feet and praise that thick cock. I want to touch every part of him and lick every sliver of skin. I want King Bruce to be inside of me, always and forever.

  
In my efforts to get closer, I fall off the bed, tripping over myself to reach him. I crawl on my knees, desperate to feel the warmth of his skin. When my hand touches his foot, I sigh in relief. For the first time in hours, I can breathe again, knowing that my Majesty is with me, wanting me as I want him.

  
I work my way up his legs, licking and sucking on his glorious muscles. The King looks down at me, smirking and unmoving. We have been in this exact position a thousand times before; him standing over me, and me begging for him, willing to give him everything.

  
I don't hesitate when I reach his cock, my lips wrapping around that glorious thick skin. The King is silent as I suck and lick, unresponsive to my actions. I groan around the organ, frustrated with myself. I am not pleasing my Master well enough. I need to be better for him.

  
I have no gag reflex, making it easy for me to swallow his long length. I play with his balls as I go down on him, willing him to show me some sort of response. Anything.

  
I feel a hand run through my hair, caressing me ever so lovingly. I moan around his cock, sucking harder, that gentle gesture encouraging me farther. When that hand grips the strands of my hair tighter, his muscles clenching and pulling, I move more enthusiastically.

  
The King takes control, ramming my mouth back and forth onto his dick, my body like a rag doll for him to use. I’m choking, can barely even breathe, but I don't care. I would do anything for Bruce. As long as it pleases him, I would do anything for him.

  
The sticky liquid shoots down my throat and I swallow it greedily. I'm starving for it, in desperate need of more of his cum. There is nothing in this world more delicious than my King’s cum. It is truly the most delectable thing to eat in all of the kingdom.

  
Bruce pulls my head off with a happy sigh and a quiet pop, smiling down at me. I beam under his gaze, proud that I've satisfied the King. I begin to run my hands back up his outer thighs, but before I can do anything else, King Bruce grabs my tiny wrists in his strong hands, squeezing. I wince, because it hurts, but that only serves to turn me on even more. I like the pain. I like when my Majesty gets a little rough.

  
He pulls me up by my wrists, throwing me onto the bed as if I’m as light as a feather. I bounce on the mattress, watching my lover with hooded eyes. His gaze doesn’t stray from mine, his eyes intense and piercing. It sends a shiver down my spine. I moan for him.

  
“Shush, boy,” he says, his voice deep and grave. I clutch the blankets underneath me in anticipation. “I'll deal with you when I'm good and ready.”

  
I bite my lower lip, trying to hide my smile. My Majesty doesn't waste another moment, crawling up the mattress to meet me. I close my eyes, feeling the way his body cages mine against the bed, his nudity pressed against me.

  
Everything goes blank when his groin presses against mine. I grind against him as quickly as my body will allow me. The only sounds in the room are those of small, wanting gasps. Bruce's breath is hot against my ear, responding in kind. Everytime he rubs his cock against mine, I moan deeply, holding him tighter.

  
“You like this, you little whore? You like being used and abused like a fucking toy? You do, don't you?” He growls in my ear, making me so hard, that my cock begins to hurt.

  
I need Bruce. I need him inside me now. I need him to keep talking. I can listen to that hot, gruff voice for the rest of my life.

  
I kiss and lick every inch of his face, praising him in all his perfection and glory. He's perfect. He really, truly is. The perfect king, the perfect man. Never has Gotham had such a gracious, kind, sexy King. I am truly blessed to call him my lover, my Master. I am blessed to be fucked by him, to rest in his bed day after day.

 

  
******************

 

  
What happens next is a blur. I can remember the feeling of King Bruce’s warm fingers inside of me, stretching me out with olive oil. I remember moaning for him, begging for him to fuck me good and hard. He slapped me hard in the face for that. I can still feel the sting of his palm. I had grinned at that.

  
And when he entered me. Oh, when he buried his cock deep inside me, I felt so full and so complete. The King is so big and thick; it’s overwhelming. Sometimes it feels like it’s impossible for him to fit. He always does, though. He always manages to leave me gasping, wanting, clutching, and begging. Pulling him closer, because skin pressed against skin isn't enough. Having him buried deep inside of me, fucking me hard into the mattress as I scream for more, is never enough. I am never satisfied.

  
It continues like that for hours. As soon as one orgasm ends and I manage to somewhat calm down, I get hard again. My body in desperate need to be fucked by my Majesty all over again. And so he does fuck me, over and over and over. By the end, I am delusional, my body shiny and sticky with sweat and cum.

  
I collapse onto the bed, sleep overtaking me. The last image I see is of Bruce, looking down at me, his ice cold blue eyes watching me intensely. He still has that hungry look on his face, like he’s not done fucking me. I want him too, but I just can't. My body can't. It needs to rest.

  
I dream of him, just as I always do. I dream of his blinding smile, his beautiful eyes, his deep voice. I dream of the way his muscles feel beneath my hands, how his veiny cock feels in my mouth. King Bruce is all I know of. He's the only thing and person I know of. This bedroom, this beautiful man, is all that consists of my life.

  
I don't know how much time has passed when I wake up. The idea of time here is so hard for me to grasp. I can see when it is light out and when it's dark, but that's it. I've lost track of the days, of the weeks. Nothing changes in this room. Everything stays the same, but I am happy.

  
It's only after I've just woken up, that my body feels satisfied and calm. I’m not yearning for the King. I don't feel the need to pleasure myself until my Majesty has arrived. It's not until after a servant brings me food and I eat, that I become so horny again that I begin to hump the nearest pillow. I'm too desperate for Bruce's cock to be deep inside me for me to stay still.

  
He always makes me wait so long. It feels like an eternity before he comes for me again, pushing me up against the wall this time and entering me that way. With my face pressed against the wall, I’m gasping for air as the King pushes inside of me. He whispers the dirtiest words in my ear, and I can't help but grin.

  
He's never gentle, never kind, and I like that. At least, I think I do.

  
I don't know how I got here. My earliest memory is not of a mother and father, it is of Bruce. It's of him standing over me, looking down at me with bright, curious eyes. I was scared of him, I remember that, but I can’t remember why. He held his hand out to him, told me he was my friend. My closest friend.

  
“I'm going to take care of you, boy,” he told me, his voice low and friendly. “I'll make you very happy, I promise.”

  
The King has kept that promise. Most of the time, he has kept me extremely happy, except for those first few moments after I wake up. I always feel so confused and lost in those seconds, as if I'm forgetting something. What could I be forgetting though?

  
But then the feeling goes away, and I go back to being happy and lusting for my Majesty.

 

 

*******************

 

  
He comes me for the next day, this time licking my hole clean before shoving his cock inside. He has my face shoved into a pillow, has me moaning and whimpering for more. It feels so incredible to have his tongue in that most intimate part of me, that I can't even begin to form thoughts. My mind goes blank, and my body just takes over.

  
The King enters me without grace, rocking my whole body back and forth. I gasp, my knees tired from staying in doggy style position for too long. As he thrusts into me, the whole bed shakes and I start to cum all over the wall.

  
“So tight. So fucking tight, all the time,” he groans, and then slaps my ass. I beg for more, for him to hit me harder. He does, repeatedly, each slap harder then the last. It burns so much, but I don't want him to stop. I don't want him to ever stop.

  
The next moment though, the door opens, and my Majesty does stop. He slips out of me, leaving me feeling empty and cold.  
“What the fuck, Bruce?” A woman screeches, and I know who it is without even having to look. The Queen.

  
I try to look over at her as I stretch across the bed. The King throws the nearest blanket over me before I get the chance to get a proper look at her, hiding my naked body and making it impossible for me to see anything.

  
I've never seen the Queen before. I know nothing of her. King Bruce won't speak of her.

  
“Talia, out,” he orders her, but I don't hear any sounds of the Queen leaving.

  
“Who is this? Tell me, Husband!” She demands to know, but Bruce won't answer her. I can feel the weight shift on the bed as he stands up. I hear his footsteps across the wooden floor as he approaches her.

  
“Don't grab me so hard!” His wife shouts. I bite my lip, wishing I could see what was happening, but the King wouldn't like that. He put the blanket over me for a reason. It's a silent order for me to look away and shut up.

  
My Majesty doesn't answer her, and the only sound I hear is the door closing behind them.

  
I close my eyes, sinking into the mattress. I am still so hard and frustratingly unsatisfied. I need my King to come back. Now. I need him so badly, I feel as though I might cry with want.

  
I press my face against the pillow, close my eyes, and remember the feeling of him fucking me. I didn't know that the Queen wasn't aware of my existence. I thought she knew of me.

  
I hope the King will come for me soon. I hope the Queen allows him to.

  
No, I'm sure she will, she has to. Bruce is the King. There is no higher power then him. The Queen has no say over the King. What King Bruce wants, he gets.

  
I smile to myself, that thought bringing me comfort. My cock is still hard and leaking. I can't wait for my Master to come back, and finish what he started. It's only a matter of time before he does.

 

 


End file.
